


Like a Tornado

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Dating Remus was kind of like dating a tornado- Only, one that loved you very, very much.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	Like a Tornado

Dating Remus was kind of like dating a tornado- Only, one that loved you very, very much.

Early into the relationship, Deceit got used to Remus barging into his room, cracking the doorknob against the wall, and screaming his love for Deceit. He quickly realized the brothers had more in common than any of them had realized.

In fact, Remus was full of surprises.

He knew, of course, that Remus didn’t hold anything back and didn’t hide anything. For some reason, he thought that might change in romantic relationships, that he would be just a bit shy… He wasn’t. It just wasn’t in him.

Deceit was told the minute Remus was lonely, or needed space, or was horny, or wasn’t feeling sex that night, or when he wanted Deceit to hold his hand or spoon him or sit in his lap. He couldn’t even keep surprises to himself. All too many times Remus had turned to him out of the blue and said something like, “I’m going to surprise you with flowers tomorrow. Probably after lunch. They’re going to be carnations.”

Deceit was used to hiding things. Sometimes, it was impossible for him to tell the truth, no matter how much he wanted to. In the early days of their relationship, he was distant, and quiet, and acted annoyed or disinterested when Remus doted on him, even though his heart was racing and their were butterflies in his tummy.

But Remus persisted.

And every day, telling the truth got a little easier. Deceit got a bit braver.

One day, Remus stumbled down the stairs and raced into the kitchen and skidded to a halt in front of Deceit, who had toast hanging out of his mouth and bedhead.

“Deceit!” He cried. “I realized something!”

Deceit blinked. “What?”

“I love you!”

Deceit stayed silent for a moment. He took the toast out of his mouth and set his coffee mug down, and for a moment, the butterflies had risen from his stomach and got themselves stuck in his throat.

Then he swallowed, and said, “I love you, too.”

Remus’s excited grin faded, and he stared at Deceit with wide eyes. Then, they filled with tears.

Deceit rushed to comfort him as panic bubbled in his stomach. “Shit- I’m sorry, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Remus kissed all over his face. “I didn’t think you’d ever say it back!” He sobbed.

“What? Why?”

“I didn’t think you could.”

Deceit faltered. “And you dated me anyway?”

He sniffled. “Yeah, duh.”

“…Why?”

He cuddled Deceit close. “I’ve always known about the way you speak. I didn’t think that dating you would ‘fix’ it. Besides, it’s so cute! I _like_ it. I can’t just change it when it’s inconvenient to me.”

Deceit’s eyes watered. He hugged Remus tight. “Oh.”

Remus giggled. “Goodmorning! I love you.”

“Goodmorning. I love you, too.”

Dating Remus was like dating a tornado- And that was wonderful.


End file.
